Modern devices (e.g., smart phones, electronic tablets) often include a mapping application that allows a user of the device to track their location and the location of other users on a geographic map display. The mapping applications may include a search engine to allow users to enter a search query to search for a particular point of interest, such as a business. The map display is usually generated from a map database that includes information for defining geographic boundaries for administrative areas (e.g., counties, cities, towns) based on geographic survey information. The mapping applications also allow users to generate a route and get turn-by-turn directions by entering departure and destination locations.
Modern devices include a touch sensitive surface for receiving input from a user. For example, a smart phone or electronic tablet can include a touch sensitive display that is configured to receive touch input and gestures from a user to invoke various functions or applications on the device.